1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electrical outlet adaptors and, more specifically, to an electrical outlet adaptor with a mounted light fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical devices such as light fixtures are commonly mounted on interior or exterior surfaces with what is known in the electrical trade as an outlet box. Outlet boxes are adapted to receive electrical cables and outlet covers. They are typically mounted either flush with or recessed within a wall, ceiling or floor.
The patent art discloses various lights and electrical adapters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,405 to Horwinski discloses an electrical adapter and night light. The Horwinski wall plate has a configuration of a truncated pyramid with four sloping faces and a top plateau portion wherein the plate is adapted to overlie and completely conceal the wall outlet. The patent discloses a pair of night lights which are built into the adapter and are for illuminating a small area during the night. According to the patent, the adapter includes a switch to control the lighting. The night light of the Horwinski patent also includes a pair of outlets which can facilitate the use of the wall plate outlets which it covers. There is no extendable stem nor does the patent suggest using the lighting for anything other than a dim night light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,457 to Wehner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,987 to Fritz, Jr. are directed to boat lighting. The lights of each of the patents are on an extendable or movable stem to direct the lighting. Neither patent suggests that the devices have outlets attached thereto.
The problem in the prior art is that the light fixtures all need a power cord to place them near a suitable area to illuminate, such as a reading area or viewing area. Also, the concept of night lights only illuminate small areas. The present invention eliminates the need for a power cord in that the light or illumination means extends from the outlet and can be positioned in any suitable spot to illuminate the area. Thus, this invention eliminates the need for free standing lamps and power cords.
The present invention seeks to solve the problems with the prior art and offers an outlet mounted light fixture adapted to overlie and completely cover an existing wall outlet. The outlet mounted light fixture is a wall plate having a configuration of a truncated pyramid with four sloping faces and a top plateau portion. The outlet mounted light fixture has a back part or panel that is formed to be adapted to overlie and to completely conceal an existing wall outlet. On the flat front panel there are outlets which are three prong outlets, so that the covered existing outlet can still be used through the fixture to receive plugs to provide power to other appliances, lights or other electrical devices.
Additionally, the flat front panel includes a connecting screw for mounting the flat front panel to the existing wall outlet. This screw is elongated for extending through the fixture and to the underlying existing wall outlet. Once the screw is in place the fixture is securely mounted. Because of the tight fit and the complete overlie on the existing outlet the fixture is supported not only by the screw, but also by the top of the fixture overhanging on the top of the existing wall outlet.
The top panel has a stem or stems which are hollow poles extended therefrom. The elongated hollow poles can be rigid, partially flexible or completely flexible and bendable. The poles carry and protect an on/off switch and the electrical wiring. The poles extend at a sufficient height so that the area can be illuminated. At the top of the poles are connected a bulb or bulbs. The bulbs fit into an electrical receptacle which is electrically connected to the outlets by way of the electrical wiring. Of course, halogen bulbs could be used and each of the bulbs can include a shade or a decorative cover. The bulbs are removable and replaceable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an outlet mounted light fixture adapted to overlie and completely cover an existing wall outlet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flat front panel, a flat back panel parallel to the flat front panel and a plurality of prongs extending from the back panel for entering and electrically connecting to an existing wall outlet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a top panel connected to the flat front panel and the flat back panel with a bottom panel connected to the flat front panel and the flat back panel, and a right side panel and a left side panel, with each of the side panels connecting the top panel and the bottom panel to complete part of the outlet wall light fixture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide at least one electrical outlet mounted on the flat front panel for receiving electrical conductors and electrically connected to the plurality of prongs.
A still further object of the invention is to provide at least one side electrical outlet mounted on either side panel for receiving electrical conductors and electrically connected to the plurality of prongs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide at least one light means electrically connected to the at least one electrical outlet and electrically connected to the plurality of prongs, for providing illumination to a selected area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide at least one stem for physically connecting the light means to the top panel and extending above the top panel for positioning the light means in the selected areas for illumination.
Another object of the invention is to provide receptacle means positioned in the at least one stem for electrically connecting the at least one outlet to the at least one light means and to the plurality of prongs for electrically receiving power.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the stems as either a rigid hollow structure or as a flexible hollow structure for receiving electrical wiring, the wiring extending from the at least one light means and at least one electrical outlet.
It is an object of the invention to provide mounting means for securely mounting the outlet mounted light fixture to the existing wall outlet, and the mounting means providing support to said fixture.
It is an object of the invention to provide an elongated screw for extending from the flat front panel through the fixture and into the existing wall outlet and the elongated screw being removable.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.